


Emilie, My Beautiful Emilie

by plantsarefun06



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Evil Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, POV Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsarefun06/pseuds/plantsarefun06
Summary: I need you. Adrien needs you. They don’t understand.I am the hero. I’m doing all this for you. I’m doing this for Adrien. So we could be a family.My beautiful Emilie.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 23





	Emilie, My Beautiful Emilie

Emilie. 

My beautiful Emilie.

I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you. 

The day I saw you at that gala, was the day I fell in love. Your beautiful white dress. How it made your eyes look even greener. Your beautiful green eyes. Oh, how I got lost in them. I could stare at them for hours and never get bored. 

Oh how I miss you…

I need you. Adrien needs you. They don’t understand. 

I am the hero. I’m doing all this for you. I’m doing this for Adrien. So we could be a family. 

I- We need you. The world needs you in it. The world is duller without you. The birds don’t chirp as loud. The sun doesn’t shine as bright. The air doesn’t feel as warm. The world isn’t right without you in it.

They don’t understand. I am not the villain. They are. I am doing good. I am going to bring you back. They are stopping our family. Adrien is not the same without you. He needs you. I need you. 

Those “heroes” really are a nuisance. Untrained nuisances. 

If it wasn’t for the lucky charm, they would have lost the first day they became heroes, but as I grow stronger, they have not. My akumas are coming closer and closer. I am improving and they are not. 

I will get the miraculous one day my love. 

We will be together again. 

Another failed akuma. I was so close, but that mangy alley cat decided to use his cataclysm to force her to drop the earring. Troublemaker was one of my best akumas. Her ability to shift between the tangible and intangible gave her the ability to slip out of their grasps. She even got one of her earrings out before he intervened. He truly despised that cat, worse than Ladybug.

They didn’t understand. They didn’t understand he needed the miraculous. That it would be better if they just handed it over. He wasn’t hurting people, THEY were. 

If they put their selfishness aside, and gave up their miraculous, no one would get hurt. His hands were forced when they decided to be difficult. It was all their fault. 

His akumas were continuing to get stronger. I am continuing to get closer and closer. Kwamibuster was one of the most successful. If it hadn’t been for Ladybug making a quick get away, and calling upon one of her auxiliary “heroes”, I would have had the miraculous, ALL of them.

He had been able to force Ladybug and Chat Noir to detransform and steal their kwami, if they hadn’t managed to sneak away they would have been able to learn their identities and take them down for good. Oh, how he would relish the day he took them down. 

Every day it pains me to wake up without you by my side, to know that your lifeless body is beneath my feet. I am trying my love. I will not fail. I will do whatever it takes to return your life force to your body. I will get the miraculous back and restore your life.

For you, for Adrien, for our family.

It had come down to this.

And oh how glorious it truly was.

These pesky children had been keeping you away from me for years.

And now… Ladybug was down, broken bones, coughing blood, and a sword wound in her abdomen laying on the floor of my lair. Her miraculous in my hand. She was one of Adrien’s friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pity. She was a talented designer, and won one of my competitions with a truly remarkable piece. She would have been very successful. Adrien would hurt at the loss of her, but he would have his mother back, he would have you. It would be more than worth it. If he hurt, his mother would be able to comfort him.

But under my boot was Chat Noir, still holding on to his miraculous. He had activated his cataclysm, and that was the only thing stopping me from ripping it off his finger. Not that he could touch me, his shoulder was shattered and made it till he was unable to move his arm. The sickening sound of the cracks and his yelp as he went to clutch his shoulder brought a smile to my face. My sword has gone through his torso multiple times, the only thing stopping him from bleeding out was his suit closing in over the wounds after I pulled out my blade, holding the pressure on them, but I could see him weakening. His body starting to give out. As his eyes started to lose focus on him and head bobbing around, desperately trying to gain his focus on me back. It was all too pleasant to watch. This boy had stood in the way of my family for far too long, and now he was getting what was coming to him. They thought themselves heroes but they were too selfish to understand that they were anything but.

So I watch in glee as his time was running out. As the prints on his ring faded to one. As I anticipate his transformation falling. I could hear the girl behind me, crying out to him. Yelling his name, telling him to get up, run, fight, as she coughed blood and held her hand over her would on her abdomen. But as he was lying on the ground, she couldn’t see his eyes. The look in his eyes said one thing. Death.

He was dying. The only thing keeping his heart beating, was the transformation, but the moment that that ran out, well, he wouldn’t be living for much longer. It was the small price to pay for his wife’s life. And would he pay it. He would let the world burn if it meant that he and his family were together. That is all he needed. 

I couldn’t wait for the transformation to fall, the cataclysm to wear off. After two years of fighting, I could finally pry the ring off that mangy alley cat’s dead finger. I could finally make the wish. But when the transformation fell, I met the gaze of beautiful green eyes, as they stared back at me. The beautiful green eyes I would stare at for hours and never get bored, the beautiful green eyes that I loved. My wife and son’s beautiful green eyes. I froze when he saw it. The lifeless corpse of my son.

_My son’s blood on me._

__

__

_On my hands._

The realizations started to pour in as he started to take steps back from the body, but his eyes still glued to his.

_My son is Chat Noir._

__

I just killed Chat Noir.

__

_I had killed my son._

The realizations continued to pour, _I was doing this for my family but I just killed him_. His son’s body lay in front of him, as the pool of blood around it grew. The wails of the girl laying opposite him. But it was falling away, everything was falling away with his last realization.

He was not the hero.

_He was the villain._

**Author's Note:**

> This really was one of those things where this idea popped in my head and I just wrote this in a couple hours. Probably why it is so short. This really isn’t my traditional writing style, with the 1st person perspective included, but I do think it is important to branch out and test the waters of other styles.
> 
> I’ve always liked to look in from the perspective of the villain and I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
